Blizzeo
'''Blizzeo '''is a Titan Snow Wraith and Quill Spiral’s Second Main Dragon. Appearance Blizzeo is a Titan Wing Snow Wraith, coloured mainly in dark blue with little highlights of teal (turqouise) and indigo blue. Despite how he is standing in the image of himself, Blizzeo got shot with a Dragon Root arrow in his right leg and tries to walk around quickly but only accomplishes a few metres before he begins to limp. After his recovery, Blizzeo was still unable to fully walk but he had healed well. Personality & Strengths Blizzeo is kind hearted and very intelligent, like Toothless. He can easily identify Ruffnut from Tuffnut and vice versa. It seems as if the Dragon Root arrow that he got shot with had made him even stronger than before, after the recovery of course. Blizzeo respects all dragons but doesn’t exaclty respect all vikings. He enjoys watching other dragons enjoy their freedom and is protective of Quill and her friends. He sometimes wishes he was free to roam as well until he realises how lucky he is to have Quill as his Dragon Rider. Weaknesses Unlike many Snow Wraiths, Blizzeo doesn’t entirely depend on living in the cold, however he does wish he could have a barrel full of soft chunky snow, majority of the time. Every 3 hours, he always needs some snow or ice to keep him alive and healthy. Blizzeo loves spending time with Quill but because he is her Second Main Dragon, Quill spends more time with her Scuttleclaw, Asper. Blizzeo got jealous of Quill’s other dragon and the two dragons now hold a grudge against each other, without Quill knowing. Blizzeo HATES Dragon Nip. Strangely, he prefers smoked Eel over Dragon Nip anyday, which is rather odd for a dragon. History/Trivia Quill and Blizzeo met while Quill, Queeni (friend of Quill’s) and Jackie (Quill’s sister) were all out at Glacier Island looking for some Char, which only grew in snowy conditions. They had all (accidentally) split up in a rough blizzard. While Quill and Asper were searching from the sky, they found a cave which had the perfect temperatures for Char. They flew down and heard strange noises. After searching through the tunnel, they discovered that there was a Snow Wraith inhabiting the Ice Caves. Quill looked through her satchel and found an *Oggreo. She fed it to the Snow Wraith and was fascinated to found out that he loved Oggreos. She fed him more and more. Afterwards, she got the Snow Wraith to trust her and then Quill, the Snow Wraith and Asper flew out of the cave to find the other Riders. When they got back to Berk, Quill decided to name the Snow Wraith ‘Blizzeo’ because she found him while getting lost in a blizzard and he LOVED Oggreos. Later on, Quill resigned from her old part-time job so she could have more time with Asper and Blizzeo. Quill loved them both dearly but, she didn’t know that the two boys didn’t feel the same way with each other. *Oggreos are basically viking Oreos. You know, because they didn’t have Oreos back then. * During his time on Berk, Blizzeo had formed a rather strong friendship with Hookfang, now, they’re best friends. * Blizzeo has made a really strong bond with Barf & Belch as well. The two dragons (Barf & Belch as one) love to play Bat the Nut. Blizzeo also loves to destroy things and blow them up, much like Barf & Belch. * When Quill spends time with Asper, Blizzeo sometimes spends time with Stormfly. The two love to (playfully) fight each other. Category:Alaska 27’s Category:Males Category:Alaska 27’s Characters Category:Dragon characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Characters